There are many enterprise based data and content management software programs for the user to get access to existing data and upload forms created in different departments to fill out and process. Disparate data contained in static pages, email, video, images, etc. are created without interacting with each other and often the information is old. Most companies struggle with disparate data, storage and retrieval solutions and version control issues. There is a need for an improved system solution that is appropriate for all users and increased access to information in being more productive.